


Three Years Ago

by Andrew_MerLuca



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Merluca - Freeform, One Shot, greys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_MerLuca/pseuds/Andrew_MerLuca
Summary: Sometimes you look back on where you were a couple of years ago and you can see how you got to where you are now. You got that promotion, that car, that dog for a reason. That reason could be anything, maybe it’s hard work, it’s luck, it’s dedication, it’s something. Then, sometimes, you look back and you have no idea how you ended up where you are now.---A one-shot where Andrew DeLuca looks back on his relationship and wonder how in the world he got where he is today.





	Three Years Ago

Sometimes you look back on where you were a couple of years ago and you can see how you got to where you are now. You got that promotion, that car, that dog for a reason. That reason could be anything, maybe it’s hard work, it’s luck, it’s dedication, it’s something. Then, sometimes, you look back and you have no idea how you ended up where you are now.

And Andrew… He was the latter. Andrew had no clue how he ended up at Meredith Grey’s kitchen table. Why Meredith Grey’s daughter was sitting on his lap, why Alex Karev was sitting across from him with his chair backward. But, there he was, explaining multiplication to a seven-year-old as his girlfriend and her sisters busied themselves in the kitchen beside him. Plates and silverware clanging together interrupted only by bursts of laughter and the occasional whispered profanity.

“Do you need help?” Alex asked rising from his seat.

“We are perfectly capable of making dinner Alex,” Amelia said with a certain pride in her voice. Her sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

Three years ago he would’ve done anything to distance himself from Karev. Three years ago he was in a hospital bed because of Karev. Now, they had breakfast together every Sunday. Three years ago he was living with his boss, which was still technically true. Three years ago he never would have dreamed that he would be dating Meredith Grey. The Meredith Grey.

Even a year ago he didn’t think things would last between the two of them. He was a just a resident and she was… she was Harper Avery winner, world record setting, legendary Meredith Grey. Now she was Mer. He could remember the first time he called her that. Mer.

It was late and rainy, he was loopy and exhausted after a 30-hour shift but the two of them decided to grab something to eat after work. The only place they could find open was some tiny Chinese take-out restaurant at the edge of town, so, they ate containers of orange chicken and lo mein in Andrew’s car. Soon, it was pouring. The rain beat down on his windshield in uneven patterns. Meredith sat crossed legged in the passenger’s seat. She had pulled his leather jacket on over top of her T-shirt. The same leather jacket he placed over her shoulders that night when they had their first real kiss.

That moment stuck in Andrews’ brain as a perfect one. One perfect moment that he held onto. Meredith was beside him and the rest of the world seemed to fall to the wayside. She set down her chopsticks, leaned over the center console, and kissed him. It was a soft and fast and simple kiss. It wasn’t anything extraordinary but it still took his breath away. Everything about her took his breath away.

“You taste like Orange chicken.” She commented as she started to eat again.

“Well, Mer, what did you expect?” Were the words that fell out of his mouth. He paused. Only Merediths “people” called her Mer. Alex, Jackson, and April called her Mer. It was just a nickname he had told himself. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t a big deal. But it felt like a big deal. It felt like a big step forward.

Meredith didn’t seem to notice, maybe she didn’t care. Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal, or maybe it was. It didn’t matter because she seemed at ease in the passenger seat of his car, Chinese take-out in hand. In that moment where she seemed so happy, so comfortable. In that moment he knew he loved her.

He was in love with Meredith Grey. A thought that three years ago would have been crazy because three years ago he was pinning after Jo Wilson. Little did he know that Jo Wilsons wedding would be the thing that brought him to the love of his life. He wouldn’t be sitting at Meredith's… no, his kitchen table on a Thursday night.

That was still a concept he had trouble wrapping his head around. He lived in Mer’s house, his house. It was his house too. He was in charge of packing lunches every morning and he did the dishes every other night. He had repainted Zola’s room when she decided that green wouldn’t cut it anymore. Zola beamed at him when she saw the final product and he melted. Suddenly, all the bubble gum pink paint that took him nearly a week to wash out of his hair was all worth it.

When Bailey broke his arm at the park, Andrew panicked. All the information he learned in Med school and during his residency left him. Because Meredith’s kid, his kid was injured. Even though they weren’t actually his children, He felt like they were.

Three years ago he was a single, cocky, terrified resident doing his best to get by. He lived with Attending because it was the only place he could afford. Now, he lived in a house with his girlfriend. He had kids, three kids. Suddenly he had a family that he didn’t have three years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you print it out, rip it to shreds, and then light the garbage on fire? That last option is a bit much but hey, I'm a fan of theatrics as well. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> -Yours, Andrew-Merluca (Camden)


End file.
